Typically, during departure and/or arrival of an aircraft, high levels of aircraft noise are generated. Generally, airports require predefined allowable aircraft noise levels to be maintained by the aircraft during departure and/or arrival. The predefined allowable aircraft noise levels are specified for specific locations in the vicinity of the airports. To maintain the aircraft noise within the predefined allowable aircraft noise levels, noise abatement procedures are used by a pilot.
Typically, a flight management system (FMS) in the aircraft generates a noise abatement procedure flight path optimized to reduce the aircraft noise. This enables the pilot to control aircraft thrust, aircraft speed and/or other such aircraft performance parameters, predicted by the FMS, to reduce the aircraft noise. In some scenarios, considering non-availability of the aircraft performance parameters or aircraft safety, the pilot may prefer to perform the departure and/or arrival of the aircraft manually, which may result in overriding the noise abatement procedure flight path suggested by the FMS and may lead to exceeding the predefined allowable aircraft noise levels.
Some airports perform aircraft noise monitoring using aircraft noise monitoring stations which monitor the aircraft noise induced in the vicinity of the airports during the departure and/or arrival of the aircraft. The aircraft noise monitoring stations then compare the aircraft noise with the predefined allowable aircraft noise levels at the specific locations in the vicinity of the airports. Further, airport authorities provide the pilot with the noise abatement procedures to be performed during the departure and/or arrival of the aircraft. However, it is likely that the pilot may not follow the noise abatement procedures, provided by the airport authorities, due to lack of understanding of the noise abatement procedures, aircraft safety concerns and the like.